The present invention relates to a game system, a server system, an information storage medium, and the like.
In recent years, a game system has attracted attention that communicably connects a server system and a terminal device through a network, and allows the player to enjoy a game that utilizes a network (hereinafter referred to as “network game”).
Such a network game may be provided with a game mode in which a plurality of players form a team, and attack an enemy in cooperation to clear a mission. For example, a fighter aircraft game may be designed so that fighter aircraft operated by the player and fighter aircraft operated by a friend player form a team, and attack an enemy position in cooperation to clear a mission.
In such a game mode, it is important to create a sense of unity that allows the player to feel that he is cooperating with the friend player to clear a mission in order to provide an interesting game, and improve the sense of virtual reality.
A tactical system referred to as “data link” has been employed for fighter aircraft and the like in the real world. The data link is designed so that information used for an operation is transmitted and shared between a plurality of fighter aircraft to improve the radar performance and the like so that the operation proceeds advantageously, for example. JP-A-2007-279308 and JP-A-2001-194447 disclose a related-art technique relating to the data link in the real world. JP-A-2004-113355 discloses a related-art technique relating to a game system that displays a radar screen.
However, if the data link process employed in the real world is applied directly to a game system, the player may feel inconsistency during the game, or the game may not progress smoothly, for example.